The Attack of Metal Gear
by MetalGearSoul132
Summary: This is my first fan-fic that I could get devoted to. Just tell me where I need to improve and stuff like that.
1. Wake Up Snake!

This fan-fic was created from my mind. After buying MGS2 SOl and Substance and beating both I decided to make my own adventure of Snake with some new additions. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not aimed to be a life-like fan fic. This was made for the entertainment of all MGS fans and people who just want to check it out. So dn't complain about this not being close to reality like the characters being able to heal using food. All things like Rations and such is stuff I borrowed from the game. This is based on the Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Substance games for PS2 created by Hideo Kojima.  
Metal Gear Solid: Dead Gear Part 1  
  
6:30 A.M., Remote location in Alaska.  
  
The alarm on the bed table goes off as a hand reaches out from under the blanket to hit the snooze button. "Dammit," A voice comes from beneath the blanket. The blanket is thrown back to reveal a man of about 40. His face has a three day growth of hair and his eyes are bloodshot. "Where's my damn cigs?" he grumbles. He raises off the bed and grabs a pack of Marlboro's and takes one out to light it. As he smokes the cigarrette, he gets a call on his Codec. "Hey Snake. You up?" "Just now." "Good. Got your morning cancer-stick yet?" "Just lit it." "Fine. So how you feelin'?" "Like crap." "Bad night?" "Three cases. Enough with the small talk. What the hell do you want?" "Well... um... uhh... I think I have a new lead on a Metal Gear." "Oh hell." "It happens to be in uhh... Alaska." "Where?" "Nome." "No more Sneaking missions for me." "Come on Snake. Remember Philanthropy. You gotta." "OK, but what's the facility this time." "Hang on. Go to your computer and turn it on." "Whatever." Snake gets up and walks over to his computer. He flips it on and waits for it to boot up. As he waits he looks over at his USP, a souvenier from the Discovery Tanker mission. "Old memories Snake." "Yeah Otacon." "Is your computer on yet?" "Yeah." "OK. Check your mail." He checks the mail and sees one message. He opens it and finds a file 32 megabytes long. "Is this it." "Yep. Now open it." The file opens and information on the area spills out. It cntains information on a top secret military research base in the Nome area. "I gotta get in there alone?!" "Not exactlly." "Explain." "Actually there's two. Two kids." "How old?" "20 and 22. Male and female." "Bro and sis?" "You got it. The boy has an itchy finger with a vengence, the girl likes stealth." "God forbid." "They're on their way up there now." "Where?" "Anchorage Airport." "What time?" "2:30." "OK. Talk to ya later."  
  
2:15 P.M., Anchorage Airport  
  
Snake sits in the airport waiting for the next plane to arrive. He looks at the wall and sees a flight flashing landing. "That must be them." he thinks to himself. The flight unloads and two older looking teens come out. The boy is carrying a bag slung over his shoulder and the girl has a backpack on with "Andrea" sewn on to the back. "Hey, Flame. Do you see him?" the girl asks her brother. "No. I'm tryin' to match faces to what Hal gaves us, but..." He sights a man that he overlooked in the corner. "I think I found him Andy. just stay behind me." He walks over to Snake. "Are you Solid Snake?" he inquires with an air of naturalism. "Yeah. You the kids Otacon sent?" he replies back. "Yeah. I'm Mark, this is my little sister Andrea. People call me Flame and her Andy." Andrea speaks up, "Where we goin' Mr. Snake?" "To my place." he answers.  
  
3:45 P.M., Snake's house  
  
As the jeep pulls up to the cabin Andrea says, "Is this where you live?" "Yeah. You can have the other room and Flame can take the couch." Snake replies. They walk in and look around. "Nice place. Cozy," states Mark. "Yeah. I think there're still coals in the fire. Else it'd be colder than hell in here." Flame sits down on the couch and opens up his duffel bag. He takes out a fully loaded SOCOM and a few candy bars. He opens up a candy bar and starts to eat it. "I like your house," says Andy. "It's home. I come here to not have to put up with Otacon." "Can't blame ya." "What kind of trainin ya'll have?" "Aviation Challenge as kids, we were in the Young Marines. Then trained as Special Forces until the guys we were gonna be put with fell out. Then Hal found us." explains Mark. Andrea looks at her brother with eating the candy bar. "Idiot," she mutters. She goes to the back room and lays down on the bed. "Comfortable." she murmurs. "I wonder how we're gonna complete this mission. I don't have a gun and all Flame has is his SOCOM." she wonders out loud. Flame and Snake sit in the living room talking. "I think we should go in during the night." "Same here." "You like blades?" "You saw the posters didn't ya." "Yeah. I don't like them really." "My hero as a kid was the ninja from Shadow Moses." "Really?! I was in that incident." "I know." "Well gotta get an early start in the mornin'." The two go to sleep and Andrea lays in her bed looking at the stars.  
  
6:30 A.M., Snake's house  
  
Snake wakes up to the alarm and looks around to get a cig. He goes out and sees Flame laying in the floor snoring. Andrea is in the shower from what he can hear. "Never thought there would be kids in this cabin," he mutters. He looks around at the room and notices the TV left on to the Anime Channel. "He left the TV on. I can't believe he was watching TV last night. Flame starts to stir and gets wrapped up in his blanket. "Hey get me out of here! ANDY!!! HELP!!!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. Snake walks over and grabs the blanket unrolling Flame. "You're wierd kid." Snake says to the kid. "Thanks Snake. Are we gonna train today?" Flame asks. "No. We're movin' in at 8:00." Snake replies. Flame stares blankly. "Do you have a gun?" "Yeah." "Does Andrea?" "No." "Does she like stealth?" "Yeah." "Think she'd like a silenced USP?" "Maybe." "I'll ask her when she gets out." "OK." Flame gets up and goes to the fridge to look for something to eat. "Rations, rations, and more rations. Does this guy have anything else?" He looks in the cupboard and sees more rations. "This is crazy." He grabs one anyways and eats it. "Hmm. Not bad. Better than Andy's last attempt at sausage and eggs." He shudders at the thought. When everyone is suited up in their sneaking gear Snake goes to a trapdoor and opens it up. "Welcome to the Snake Hole." They all go in and see all over the walls guns and ammo. "Holy crap!! This too cool!" Flame shrieks with delight. He spots something on the wall. "A sword? No better, a HF Blade!" He shouts with excitement as he runs for it. He takes it down and pulls it out. The blade gleams in the lights of the basement armory. "Is there another one!?" Andrea asks. "Yeah." says Flame still looking at the blade. Snake gives Andrea a silenced USP and a silenced AKS-74u. "That'll keep ya tied over." "It won't my brother." Flame puts the blade back in its sheath and ties it across his back. "I'll take a silencer for my SOCOM and a M4SP." Flame takes the gun and silencer. "OK. Everybody know each others Codec numbers?" "Yeah." "Lets go."  
  
8:00A.M., Near the military research facility  
  
Flame puts away his Scope and looks at Snake and Andy. "Ten guards around the compound's east wall. Too many for us without sniping." Flame reports. "Don't tell me the mission's over already," Andrea whines. "No. I just remembered. I have some Stealth Camo on me." Snake replies. He gives the kids two and keeps the other. "Flip the switch." he explains at their confused looks. Suddenly they all vanish. "Lets meet up at Hangar 3." Andrea and Flame head for the wall and Snake goes for the front.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1. 


	2. Infiltration

Chapter 2  
  
8:15 A.M. Military research facility, near Nome, Alaska  
  
Flame and Andrea moved past the guards silently in Stealth Camo. As the climbed down the other wall, Flame drew his SOCOM and jumped the rest of the way down. Andrea climbed the rest of the way down and crouche next to Flame. She crouched there and understood why he had dropped down. She heard the sound of approaching helicopters. "What are they?" she asked. "I think KA-60s." Flame replied. "Are you sure she asked with surprise. "Yeah," he said, "I would know those sounds anywhere." They looked up and saw two men sliding down ropes out of one chopper and two more out of another. "Oh hell," they both whispered in unison. The men started firing their silenced R5s at the guards. Another batch of guards moved into the compound and they heard the sounds of guns firing and people letting out their lasts cries of pain. As they stood there they received a call from Snake. Snake: "You guys OK?" Both: "Yeah." Flame: "You know who they are?" Snake: "Not really." Andrea: "They look like mercenaries." Snake: "I would call them Gurlukovich's crew, but they died in the Big Shell incident." Flame: "I know. Think they're Chinese?" Snake: "I'm gonna send a picture to Otacon and have him check it out." Both: "OK." What are we gonna do, bro?" asked Andrea. "Continue the mission," he replied. "Maybe we should go to the armory." she suggested. "No, Snake said meet up in Hangar 3," he replied. "OK," she sighed.  
  
8:15 A.M., Hangar 3  
  
Flame and Andrea enter the hangar cautiously. Inside is an AH-64 Apache and three UH-1N Huey. Snake is in the back looking at the fuel supply. "These may be our ticket out of here when the mission ends," he says dully. They both look at the choopers and wonder if Snake could really fly them. "OK, listen up. We're gonna go in. I'll go downstairs and you two go upstairs. Find a place to hide if you see any one coming. Shoot only if you have to. No point in alerting them. Shoot out their radios if you do have to kill them. Got it?" he finished. "Yeah," they replied in unison.  
  
8:25 A.M., Back of facility  
  
Flame took his SOCOM and blew the lock off of he door. He slowly walks in with Andrea following close behind with her USP out and ready to fire. "I'm afraid," she whispers to her brother. "Why?" he whispers back. "Because I've never killed someone. I've just tranqed them," she whispers with a slight quaver to her voice. "Then let me shoot them and you turn your head," he suggests in a whisper. "OK." They continue down the hallway with heightened senses. At the end of the hall, around a corner, a guard sits on the staircase with a magazine. Flame carefully aims his gun and blows the guards brains out through the back of his head. He takes out his AP Sensor and checks for other enemies. He makes sure there are none and heads up the stairs with Andrea in tow. "OK, we're at the 2nd floor. We need to get to the General's office. It's down this hallway," Andrea nods her head and checks her gun. Her eyes are wide as she peeks down the hall. They move down it and get to a door marked "General's Office". Flame opens the door and enters. There's a desk and two chairs in front of the desk. There is a man slumped over the desk with a hole between his eyes and a M9 in his left hand. "He died quick," Flame murmurs. Andrea just hangs back in the doorway. "Close the door Andy," Flame commands. She closes the door and sinks dwn next to it with her arms around her knees. Flame moves next to the body and pulls it away from the desk. 


End file.
